


No Way

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles pleads, Derek gives in  </p><p>or the one where a very unusual thing will become a factor</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way

  
“You are not putting that in me.” Derek spoke softly. He was sitting up in bed, Stiles straddling his hips. “I refuse to have that in me.

Stiles chuckled. “Come on babe. It won’t hurt.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “It won’t hurt, of course it won’t but that’s so—unsanitary.”

“Says the guy who fucked me in the woods; on the ground in mud as it rained. Come on. Please?” Stiles whined as he moved closer to Derek, grinding his erection against Derek’s. The wolf let out a soft whine. “Come on baby.”

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s neck. And that was his undoing.

“Okay. But we might have to buy more eggs in the morning.”


End file.
